Certain halogenated polyethers are known. They generally have useful flame-retardant properties.
For example, Gibbons et al., Canadian Patent No. 1,002,530 (1976), disclose certain trihaloneopentyl glycol ethers. These ethers are disclosed to be useful as flame-retardant plasticizers, for example, with polyvinyl chloride and are disclosed to have good thermal and decomposition properties.
What is lacking and what is needed are halogenated polyol ethers and their esters with good physical properties and with high flame-retardant capability, low odor, thermal stability and scorch resistance, especially in polyurethane foams.